drogenwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Vorlage:Information/doc
) |1stat=required |2=date |2d=date of creation by one of the next ways: *using or *in ISO 8601 format ("YYYY-MM-DD", or "YYYY-MM", or "YYYY", e.g. "2006-01-15" for "15 January 2006") If needed, the date have to be furnished with some specifying text (e. g. „date of taken“ or „date of creation“, „date of the first publication“, „date of modification“ etc.). If you use such text specification or more dates, the ISO format is unusable and the date template is needed. |2stat=required |3=source |3d=information about where the file is from (own files should be tagged with ); if the file is derivated work, the original work(s) should be designated |4=author |4d=original author of the file; where appropriate, use with . If the work is derivated, the author of the original (e. g. depicted or retouched) work should be mentioned as well. |4stat=required |5=permission |5d=license information, eventually other usage limitations and warnings |5def=blank field presented as „see-below“ text |6=other_versions |6d=links to files with very similar content or derivated files; use. |7=other_fields |7d=additional table fields (in escaped wiki syntax) |name=Information |desc='Please give full information for the ''date, source and author fields. The date of a photograph must be when the original photograph was created, and not the date of upload, nor the date of any scan or other derivative action. If the photographic image has been modified please give author, date and license for each modification. Please use template if the image is of a painting or other two dimensional artwork.' This template is used to provide formatting to the basic information for files (file content, license, authorship information etc.). This template is automatically inserted by the Javascript-aided upload tool too. For a full usage description of the template, see Commons:First steps/Quality and description. For representations of two-dimensional artworks please consider using instead of . |namespace=File |usergroup=all |usage-notes= Example usage Example for photograph For example the source code of the description of photograph File:Piers Sellers spacewalk.jpg is: | Date = 2006-07-12 | Source = NASA News & Events - http://www.nasa.gov/externalflash/121_gallery/hi-resjpgs/14.jpg, from http://www.nasa.gov/externalflash/121_gallery/index_noaccess.html | Author = NASA | Permission = | Other_versions = }} The code above produces the following information table: | Date = 2006-07-12 | Source = NASA News & Events - http://www.nasa.gov/externalflash/121_gallery/hi-resjpgs/14.jpg, from http://www.nasa.gov/externalflash/121_gallery/index_noaccess.html | Author = NASA | Permission = | Other_versions = }} Example other_fields Example using the ''other_fields parameter to display a credit line : | Author = John Doe | Date = 2008-06-09 | Other_fields = }} will produce: | Author = John Doe | Date = 2008-06-09 | Other_fields = }} Recommendations For many media it is desirable to use a geocoding template in addition to the Information template. |type=marker |example= |i18n-method=mediawiki-msg |i18n-desc= |seealso= |setscats= |lines=multi |shorthand= }} Microformat This template also emits an hCalendar microformat marking the creation of the image as an event. To do this, it requires the template, and takes the file name as the "summary" property. Optionally, it can include the (soon also ) as an attendee and an hCard microformat, and use the contents of as the hCalendar's "description" property. Coordinates may be included by use of , or .